


Because you could never love me back, I'll cut every tie I have to you

by FanTitan



Series: Smiling through the pain [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/F, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Sorta song fic, Unrequited Love, title is a panic! at the disco line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Part 3 in the Smiling through the pain seriesThings blow up between Evan and Jared





	Because you could never love me back, I'll cut every tie I have to you

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST TWO PARTS OF THIS SERIES 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Dear Evan Hansen characters they belong to their creators.

The following Monday was greatly dreaded. He had spent the whole weekend moping around. He was not ready to face Evan. But as usual, his parents were gone on a business trip and he was home alone. If he didn’t go to school the school would call his parents and he would be in a world of trouble.  
His parents never paid him any attention unless he got in trouble. They cared so much about how the family was viewed above anything else. Sometimes Jared wondered if they really loved him.

He knew his eyes were bloodshot as he walked down the hall and he could not care less. He felt empty. He had not gotten much sleep or had eaten much that weekend. No one care though. Only a couple people looked his way as he walked to homeroom. The only time people ever talked to him was when they wanted him to fix their computer. People only ever noticed him when it was convenient. He prayed that Evan would not notice him.

“Hey Jared, whats up? Are you feeling alright? Y-you look sick.” Jared looked up to see none other than Evan Hansen, who had began to walk next to him. When Evan had approached him? He didn’t know. Nor did he care.

“I am fine...I mean, other than the fact that you ignored me for two weeks.” Evan looked taken aback by Jared’s words.

“I’m sorry Jared. I-I-I didn’t realize. I guess I was just caught up in other things.”Jared let out a shaky laugh.  
“Caught up in other things? More like ditching me for your new friends and boyfriend.” He snapped back.

Evan raised an eyebrow.“I am allowed to have other friends Jared.” “Uh huh. And I am just supposed to be okay with that...with all these new changes.” Jared stopped walking and stood in front of Evan. “If you cared about me you would.” Evan shot back voice raising like Jared’s. Jared turned around and faced Evan. He gave out a bitter laugh. Evan had no idea how much Jared really cared about him.

“You know what? I am ALWAYS here for you. And you're just ungrateful. If you were a real friend you wouldn’t drag me down.” _I don’t mean that_. Jared thought. _I could never mean that._ “Why are you acting this way? Because of who, Connor?” Jared could tell he really upset Evan but he couldn’t control what was coming out of his mouth anymore.“Yes! He is bad for you. He does not deserve you!” “Does not deserve me? What is that supposed to mean Jared? I FINALLY found someone who cares about me. FINALLY found someone who doesn’t mind that I am anxious or awkward. I FINALLY found someone I could depend on. Why do you have to ruin that for me?” Jared stayed silent. Evans face reflected something Jared had barely ever witnessed. Anger.

"You always make fun of me. And guess what Jared? It hurts. Your supposed to be my best friend.Friends are not mean to each other"

 _I can’t do this. I can’t be near you. I’ll only mess things up…...I already have._ Jared thought.

"I care about Connor and he cares about me. I can depend on him." Evan continued.

“And what? You can't depend on me?” He asked Evan in an almost whisper. Evans eyes widen. They stood there for a moment before the bell rang, signaling first period.

Jared turned to Evan feeling brave. He had to do this now, before he lost his confidence to be an ass. “Jared I-”

“You know what Evan?” Jared said cutting him off. “ You can have Connor. You can have a boy who is awful and only is with you out of pity.” That comment seemed to cut Evan like a knife. Evans eyes became filled with tears. “You can stop dragging me down and stop acting like you care. Neither of us do. Fuck you Evan, asshole.” Jared saw sadness and anger all across Evans face and he immediately regretted all he had said. But he was fed up. Jared walked to homeroom feeling sad, angry and above all...heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry things will get better for Jared. This was my way of putting Jared's and Evans fight from "Good for You" into the mix.  
> But I am not sure what the end game ship is yet. 
> 
> I am also trying to make chapters longer. So, stay tuned
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
